


Where do babies come from?

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: White Collar
Genre: Babyplot, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sudden baby. It happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Babyplot".
> 
> Now with a second chapter! Look at it grow!

„June? There´s a baby in the salon,“ Neal shouts over his shoulder, unable to tear his eyes away.

“It´s not mine, darling. I figured it was yours.” June appears behind him, pulling her furs tighter around her shoulders. “I already called Peter for reinforcement.”

Open-mouthed, Neal stares after her elegant figure, leaving him behind in a cloud of perfume.

Swallowing, he edges towards the bundle of joy. He decides to make eye contact and is met with happy blubbering noises. 

The doorbell rings and Neal and the little cupcake welcome Uncle Peter. 

“I am not changing diapers!” 

Neal smiles winningly.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Rose is as happy as a clam where she is propped up in Neal´s lap when Peter returns from the kitchen with a jar of mashed carrots. They don´t know her name yet, but she was wrapped in a soft white shawl with a rose sewed on it when June´s staff found her. 

Now she´s apparently telling Neal a story with the help of her hands and feet, underlining the important bits with excited clapping and spit bubbles. Neal is still staring at her with the same look he had on his face when Peter arrived half an hour earlier. The word ´awestruck´ comes to mind, which Peter finds remarkable. Surely Neal can deal with a surprise baby if he can come up with an emergency escape plan from the Bank of England whilst robbing the Bank of England? 

For all Peter knows, that is a thing that has happened. 

Nevertheless, here Neal is, staring at a baby and panicking. 

Peter takes a moment to study Neal´s face and body language. His hands are bracketing Rose, as if ready to catch her. He seems… frozen in place? He is definitely nowhere near his natural poise, ready to glide into action.

Peter is pretty certain he could animate Neal´s way of moving through life if he had the skills to animate anything. He is also positive that their friendship commands him to release the poor guy now. 

“Neal?” He casually approaches the sofa Neal and Rose sit on.

Neal looks at him pleadingly. Peter doesn´t think he is aware of it.

“I´ll take her,” he offers. Neal looks back at Rose, who has finished her story and is now looking intently at him. He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. “Yes,” he says finally. It sounds like a question.

“Yes,” Peter replies, using clothes pins to secure several towels on his shirt. He´s got this. 

He just hopes June´s sofa will make it through unharmed.


End file.
